supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauregard Family 2028 Christmas
December 17 The Christmas Play is in her Nursery Magic Fairy costume for the school play, The Velveteen Rabbit Violet: "Why, Jennifer. Look at you, honey!" Christmas Play Aftermath Violet: "That was such spectacular performance tonight, sweetie!" December 18 is wrapping up presents and writing Christmas cards for her friends Lizzie Dunleavy and Cornelia Prinzmetal Violet: "I do hope Cornelia isn't still sore at me about beating her gum-chewing record." December 21 Time to Go to Grandma and Grandpa's House Violet: "Girls, it's time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house!" Arriving at Grandma and Grandpa's House Grandpa Sam: "Are you looking forward to Christmas, baby?" Jennifer: "I am!" Grandma Scarlett: "And I can't wait to see you in your flower girl's dress tomorrow!" Grandpa Sam: "That's right, Fauna loves you. Want to see a photograph of you and Fauna?" Jennifer: "That's me! And that's her." Grandpa Sam: "This was taken weeks before her wedding tomorrow." Violet: "So dad, would you like to see a photo of Jennifer in her school play?" Grandpa Sam: "So, what was the school play?" Jennifer: "It's called The Velveteen Rabbit." Violet: "And she played the Nursery Magic Fairy." Christmas Shopping shoplifts an iPhone shoplifts a Nintendo 3DS gets a teacup for Grandma Scarlett December 22 Fauna's Wedding Fauna: "Here Jennifer, you hold my hand and stand beside me." Jennifer: "Okay." stands beside Fauna and Fauna holds Jennifer's hand Violet: "Smile, sweetie!" Violet: "Girls, not so loud please." see a humongous beautiful wedding cake Wedding Aftermath Violet: "I have never been so embarrassed in my life." December 23 Christmas Eve AM Morning Violet: "Don't worry Jenny, Fauna will send you a nice postcard and when you get it, you can tell her what you did at Christmas." and her mother are in the kitchen making Christmas cookies Noon [Jennifer is watching Barbie in the Nutcracker] Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Violet: "Morning girls and MERRY CHRISTMAS!" looks inside her stocking Jennifer: "Hey, I've got a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD, a Nutcracker doll, a ballerina doll, peppermint bark, candy canes, and lots of candy!" and Diana look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Melissa: "Ugh, coal????!" Diana: "What are we supposed to do with these?!" opens up all her presents Jennifer: "Cool! I've got Bratz dolls, Bratz movie DVDs, ballet slippers, a gift card to Toys R Us, a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD, Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz DVD and a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop!" opens up her present to find a note from Santa saying, "Melissa, you have been anything but good this year. You stole from stores, used bad and nasty language, terrorized your younger sister Jennifer, tortured your mother and got expelled from school. Signed, Santa" in cursive Melissa: (screaming and crying) "THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!" opens up her present to find a note from Santa saying, "Diana, you have been very bad this year. You hit your mother, attacked Jennifer, shoplifted from stores and got kicked out of school. Signed, Santa" in cursive Diana: (screaming and crying) "NO, NO!!!!" Melissa: "You know what, Diana? LET'S KILL JENNIFER!" Diana: "YEAH, BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS, THAT (bleep)!" Melissa: "You..." Diana: "(long bleep)!!!!!!!!" slaps Jennifer extremely hard across her face, causing her to cry and Diana begin to attack Jennifer viciously, scream and swear at her and call her rude names throws a chair, which causes the Christmas tree to fall on top of Jennifer Grandpa Sam: "What the-?!" Grandpa Sam and Grandma Scarlett run to the living room Jennifer: "Grandpa Sam, get me out of here, please!" Grandpa Sam: "It's gonna be okay, Jenny." Sam pulls the Christmas tree back up Violet and Sam try to console Jennifer, the cousins come downstairs Grandpa Sam: "Well kids, let's go see who took them." Melissa: (laughing evilly) "THEY'RE NOT YOUR COUSINS' PRESENTS NO MORE!" Violet: "Oh my gosh!" Diana: "THEY'RE OURS NOW!" laughs and cackles out loud Violet: "Melissa Sophie, Diana Florence, how could you?" Diana: "BECAUSE JENNIFER IS A STUPID LITTLE GIRL!!!!" Grandpa Sam: "Jennifer, LOOK OUT!" whacks Jennifer's head with a wooden hammer Melissa: (screaming) "We're gonna kill you, Jennifer!" repeatedly beats Jennifer really hard across her face with a hard book Jennifer: "Mama, help me!" Melissa: (continuing to beat Jennifer extremely hard across her face) "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE (bleep)! YOU ARE REALLY FINISHED NOW!!!!" Diana: (screaming) "DIE JENNIFER, DIE! DIE RIGHT NOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE (long bleep)!!!!!!!!!" repeatedly smacks Jennifer's head incredibly hard with a rolling pin Jennifer in Casualty the waiting room Violet: "Hi, my daughter Jennifer Beauregard has been terrorized by her two jealous sisters and " Receptionist: " " and Jennifer sit in the waiting room Violet: "It's alright, baby, mommy's here." Jennifer: "Mommy..." puts Jennifer on the bed Doctor: "So what brings her here?" Violet: "Well doctor, on Christmas morning, Jennifer was terrorized by her two jealous sisters." At the Toy Store and Jennifer arrive at the toy store Violet: "Because you have been very brave in casualty, what treat shall I get you for this?" Jennifer: "A Snow White doll! Oh, she's so beautiful!" Violet: "Okay then! Let's buy it." Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Jennifer: "Thank you mommy for taking me to the toy store to get me a treat after going into casualty." hugs Violet Violet: "You're very welcome, sweetie. Let's go have some scrummy yummy Christmas Dinner!" Jennifer: "Yay!" arrives at the dining room Jennifer: "Hi Grandpa Sam!" Grandpa Sam: "Hello Jenny!" Sam hugs Jennifer Grandpa Sam: "I'm so glad you're okay, baby." Jennifer: "The doctor saved my life." Grandpa Sam: " " and Diana arrive with the dogs Melissa: "Sic 'em boys!" Diana: "Yeah, SIC 'EM!" Grandma Scarlett: "Oh, my word." screams Violet: "OH MY GOSH, MAKE IT STOP!" Jennifer: "DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" Scarlett takes Jennifer somewhere safe away from the attacking dogs Jennifer: "I don't want to be in casualty again." Sam tries to keep the dogs away from the turkey and his grandchildren, but no success. The dogs eat up the whole entire bird Grandpa Sam: "SONS OF (bleep)ES!" dogs try to attack and bite some of the cousins and Diana laugh and cackle Melissa: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GIVING US PRESENTS!!!!!" Diana: " " Jennifer: "Did you like your new teacup?" Grandma Scarlett: "Why yes, I did." ambulance arrives Grandpa Sam: "The ambulance is here." Paramedic #1: " " Grandpa Sam: " " Aftermath steaming Violet and Grandma Scarlet drag Melissa and Diana straight to the couch Violet: "MELISSA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED CHRISTMAS!" Grandma Scarlet: "WE WORKED SO HARD AND SO LONG!" Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Wedding Transcripts